T Shirt Messages
by snickers3339
Summary: It was a simple shirt, that said 'Best Friends Forever,' and to think that said shirt was what got me started. MOLIVER. Done as fanfic challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, characters, blahbitty blah

**A/N: Done as a challenge on the Moliver boards. :) Enjoy. :D  
**

* * *

**T-Shirt Messages**

"Oh real subtle. Baking her a cake? _Pathethic,_" Oliver spat. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, extracting something from his back pocket. "Hey Miley," he grinned, his tone softening. "I made you a shirt," he said, looking at me expectantly.

I raised my eyebrows.

It was a simple shirt, that said 'Best Friends Forever,' and to think that said shirt was what got me started.

It got me thinking; about how I was in love with my 'Best friend forever'.

-

It was just a bribe actually - Maybe he wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to go to the tennis game.

I scoffed, throwing the flower I was ripping apart over my shoulder.

I hadn't done something like this since Jake, so this was definitely saying something.

I could hear my dad, whispering to somebody on the phone - Probably talking about how I needed psychological help.

"He loves me not, he loves me not, he loves me not." I let out a groan of frustration, as I ripped the rest of the petals out in my agony. "And he absolutely doesn't love me - because I'm his freaking '_BFF_'," I whined to myself. I was about to pick up another rose when the door opened, and I heard the sound of a skateboard. I looked up semi-eagerly, only to see Lilly looking at me worriedly.

"Miley? Are you okay?"

I wailed, throwing a petal lamely in her general direction.

"I take that as a no. Your father called." She sat next to me, gently picking petals out of my hair. "Still hung up on Oliver?" she asked knowingly. She knew - Of course she knew - I still remember freaking out about it to her.

"He only thinks of me as his best friend!" I grabbed petals angrily. "His best friend," I stressed.

"So?"

"_'So?'_!" I grabbed her arm. "Lilly - I'm in the zone! The _best friend zone_! The zone of _no-return_!"

"... You don't know that."

"He probably thinks of me like a sister," I mumbled.

"No. He thinks of me like a sister - You.." She trailed off, and I took that to be a bad pause.

"See? You don't even know what he thinks of me!"

"Miley. I seriously think you're overreacting. Look - I've known Oliver for a long time - I can read him quite well - I can tell what he thinks of you is.. Indescribable."

I blushed, rolling my eyes. "You don't know that."

"I do know that." She thought about something, then chuckled. "Oh - You remember the t-shirt?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why yes Lilly, _how_ could I forget?"

She smiled apologetically, before continuing, a wide grin coming across her face. "Well - After that - You stood up or something, and told us both off, and," -cough- "I could have sworn he was checking you out."

"Wh-_what?_!"

She nodded. "Last time I checked, brothers don't check their sisters out." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That would be gross."

I relished in this new bit of information. "Really?"

"Yes Miley, really."

"But--"

"No buts," she said sternly. "Now, I have to go - But you sit here and think about this."

And I spent the rest of the day in a pondering silence, my mind still reeling.

Yet, I still sighed, and went back to destroying my flowers.

"He loves me not, he loves me not, he loves me not..."

Later that evening, I woke up suddenly - looking around, half-asleep. I had no idea what woke me up, but using my ears, I derived it to be a rapping on the door. My eyes flew to the door.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered.

Of all people - It had to be Oliver.

_Oliver Oken_ - Standing there, just outside my door.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted to yank the door open and kiss him, or yank the door open and grab him, asking him why he couldn't love me.

_But you're not sure of that,_ said a voice in my head.

I rolled my eyes, getting off the couch, not bothering to clean myself up, petals falling off my lap.

But for his sake, I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it a little.

"Hello Oliver."

"Miles."

"Would.. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

I was nervous.

Why was everything so awkward?

My eyes widened.

Lilly.

Curse that skater girl.

"So... What's up?"

"I dunno," he was looking around the living room, with a strange expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing to the mauled flowers.

I opened my mouth to say '_Nothing_', but what came out was, "You."

If it was awkward before, I didn't want to know what it was now.

"Uh - What I meant was--"

"--I heard you weren't feeling well."

"I -- What?" I gave him the once-over - Was he serious? Well, bless him for attempting a topic change.

"I heard you weren't feeling well, and I thought I'd cheer you up." He extracted something from his back pocket, and a sense of deja vu came over me.

_A t-shirt._

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, please continue," I smiled forcibly.

"Look - I dunno - I'm never good a putting my feelings on display - But this is one way of doing it," he mumbled. I barely heard him, but I did anyways, and I could feel my heart pounding.

"Okay," I said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Here." He handed me a cream yellow shirt, quite like the first one he made. I unfolded it carefully, and on it was picture of the two of us, hugging (I had no idea how he got a picture like that), and underneath, rather than 'Best Friends Forever', it said, 'I love you.'

It took me a while to comprehend what it actually said, and I when I did, I didn't want to believe it.

I managed to croak out, "As a sister?"

He looked a little disappointed. "No - As a -- Well - Definitely more than a sister - I just - Look - Lilly told me--"

I cut him off. "--Lilly told you to come here to say that just to comfort me? _If so_ - It's okay --"

"--No!" He sounded frustrated. "Look. She told me that you thought I like you as a friend."

"But you do," I pointed out.

"No! It--" He sighed, and took two steps towards me, putting his hands on my face, which shocked me, _then _before I could splutter, his lips were over mine, gently caressing them with such tenderness I'd never thought he'd be capable of.

He pulled back looking sheepish, while I was still breathing haggardly.

"I'm sorry - Just thought I'd show you--"

"--Just _shut up_ for a sec. Let me see something--" I pulled him back down to kiss me, and the t-shirt fell discarded to the floor, as my arms flew around his neck.

The words 'Best Friends Forever' floated out of my mind, as new words settled themselves in.

I pulled back grinning, the first real smile I've smiled in a while.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Alright - L-like I was trying to s-say," he said breathlessly. "I don't like you as a friend. I love you as so much more."

"Good. Me too," I mumbled against his lips.

He hugged me close, as I pulled back, and leaned my head against his chest.

"Forever."

* * *

_:) Yay! Wasn't that yummy? :) Well.. Not 'yummy' per-say, but you get the gidst. :)  
_


End file.
